


The Many Valentines of Blaine Anderson

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Valentine’s Day doesn’t go as Blaine plans.  More than once.</p>
<p>set during and slightly after 3x13 (“Heart”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Valentines of Blaine Anderson

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [The Many Valentines of Blaine Anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691553) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship)



Blaine was curled up on the couch watching a repeat of _Ellen_ when his phone trilled with an incoming text.

Kurt to Blaine: _I got a Valentine's Day card from a secret admirer today..._

Blaine blinked at the screen for a minute. He knew he shouldn't really be surprised; anybody with eyes should find Kurt attractive, and he'd known it was only a matter of time until somebody else showed an interest in him besides that guy who worked in the consignment shop. Not that Blaine was worried about him or anyone else; he was completely secure in Kurt's affections. Guys were going to look, and Blaine was fine with it, because Kurt was with _him_ and wouldn't give them the time of day.

(Besides, the guy in the shop was _old_. Like, almost forty.)

His only worry was that the card could be a joke on Kurt, but the other students at McKinley had been largely leaving them alone this year. An actual admirer seemed more likely.

He tapped back: _I wonder who it could be. Maybe one of the guys in the jazz band?_

Kurt to Blaine: _I have no idea. There are so many possibilities! :)_

What was he supposed to say to that? It was nice that Kurt was happy, but it took him a minute to type: _Well, I think everyone should admire you._

Kurt to Blaine: _You're sweet. Time for English. xo_

*

A half-hour later Blaine shut his laptop with frustration and pressed his fingers to his eyes (eye and eyepatch, actually, and he couldn't wait to get out of the damn thing). He hated e-cards, and all of the paper cards he could buy online either were insipid, had to be bought in bulk, wouldn't get to him fast enough, or all three.

Since he wasn't allowed to drive until the patch was off, he'd have to ask his mother for a ride to the pharmacy to buy one. That would be awkward at best, trying to pick out just the perfect card that expressed the depth of his feelings while his mother stood there pretending she didn't know what he was doing.

He picked up his phone.

Blaine to Finn: _Hey, if you're not busy this afternoon, do you think you could give me a ride to the drug store? I'll pay in gas and soft-serve._

Finn to Blaine: _my car's in the shop. I did something to the rear axle, but burt's going to teach me to fix it! anyway, I'm hanging w puck after school. I'll ask him._

Puck to Blaine: _dude, if you need more condoms i buy in bulk and can give you a deal_

Blaine to Puck: _Thank you, but I just want to buy a card._

Puck to Blaine: _suuuuure you do. do you want flavored or what? vanilla? strawberry? ribbed for his pleasure?_

Puck to Blaine: _finn told me that was offensive before he ran out of the room. so sorry maybe the pleasure is yours? rock on_

Finn to Blaine: _I really don't want to know what you and kurt do. please don't tell him._

Blaine looked out of the window and centered himself watching the breeze rustle through the evergreens before replying.

Blaine to Puck: _I'm going to pretend this whole conversation didn't happen and come up with another idea. Thank you._

*****

Blaine's phone had four texts waiting when he got out of his post-surgery doctor's appointment:

Tina to Blaine: _English homework: three more chapters of Tess for Monday. Hope you're feeling good today!_

Kurt to Blaine: _Another card today from my secret admirer. Goodness!_

Trent to Blaine: _Nick, Jeff, Thad, and I made another video for you: bit.ly....._

Kurt to Blaine: _I hope your appointment went well. Let me know? Thinking of you. xo_

Blaine decided to save the video until he wasn't in the car with his mother; it was probably nothing but singing, but he didn't need her to make any comments about how nice a time he'd had at Dalton.

Blaine to Tina: _Thank you. Dr. says the patch might come off next week!_

He fiddled with the satellite radio until smooth jazz was pouring out of the speakers, one of the few things he and his mother could both listen to, and thought about what to say to Kurt. He wasn't jealous exactly, because he did trust Kurt, and it wasn't like he had a leg to stand on even if he were because Sebastian had been much more forward with him than just sending cards. He decided not to address it at all. Kurt seemed happy about the attention.

Blaine to Kurt: _The doctor is happy with how I'm healing. I won't be a pirate forever! And I can start dialing down the meds! xx_

His phone vibrated two minutes later.

Kurt to Blaine: _I'm thrilled to hear it! With one eye covered you're not getting the full effect of my outfits. ;) xo_

Blaine smiled and replied: _I still can't believe we haven't worked out an eyepatch emoticon._

Kurt to Blaine: _Let's be happy it'll be a moot point soon._

Blaine to Kurt: _My vote is still: &)_

Kurt to Blaine: _My vote is you not needing an eyepatch._

Blaine to Kurt: _Fine. &P xx_

*

Rachel drove Finn over that afternoon to deliver Blaine's math homework, and when she excused herself to freshen up Blaine lowered his voice and leaned forward toward Finn in the chair at the end of the bed. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"We won't stay long," Finn assured him. "And I won't let her sing to you again. I tried to tell her, but she insisted music was the universal medicine."

Blaine shook his head and wondered if the drugs in his system were what was making the conversation confusing or if he was just out of practice not seeing them every day at school. "No, it's not about that. I liked the song."

Finn sat back, the worry sliding from his expression. "Oh, good! Then what? And sorry again about the Puck thing."

"It's okay," Blaine said, though he still felt kind of sick thinking about it, partly with memories of how people taunted him for his assumed preferences before Dalton but mostly just because he really didn't want to share those kinds of details with people. Not that he was ashamed, because, god, how could he ever be ashamed of doing anything so wonderful and loving with Kurt? And not that he wouldn't answer factual questions about safe gay sex from anyone, because knowledge was important. But what he and Kurt did together was between the two of them, and nobody else needed to hear about it.

"Blaine?" Finn asked, and Blaine realized he'd drifted off into his thoughts.

He shook himself out of them; he needed to ask Finn before Rachel got back, because he wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep a secret from Kurt. "Do you know how to get flowers delivered to the school?"

Finn shook his head. "Puck gets pizzas delivered sometimes. And once a goat, but that was a couple of years ago."

Blaine sighed in frustration. "I want to send some to Kurt, but when I called the florist, they said they could only deliver to the front office. I wanted them to show up at his chair in Glee."

"You're really going all out, dude," Finn said with a lift of his eyebrows. "The rest of us are going to have to step up."

"No, I - "

"Miss Pillsbury!" Finn announced triumphantly.

"What?"

"She's really nice, way nicer than the secretaries. Have them delivered to her."

"I can't ask her to take the flowers to the choir room," Blaine said. She was busy with her own job, after all. It wouldn't be fair to take up her time like that.

"I can do that part."

"Really?"

Finn nodded. "Sure. I walk by her office all the time. Just let me know when, and I'll get them before Glee."

"How's tomorrow?" Blaine asked, his heart lifting. This would work. And Kurt would stop thinking about his admirer and think about _him_.

"Awesome." Finn held out his fist for Blaine to bump it, and Blaine did. They smiled at each other.

"Just don't mention it to anyone, okay?" Blaine asked, lowering his voice. "I want him to be surprised."

Finn glanced out the door and said, "You got it."

So after they left, Blaine sent Miss Pillsbury an e-mail at her school address and got a swift and positive response back - he could see why Mr. Schuester was in love with her, because she really was very nice and helpful - and then called the florist and arranged for a bouquet of crimson roses to be delivered to her with a simple but sweet card for Kurt.

The next day when he got a text from Kurt saying _Another card from my admirer! How persistent!_ Blaine just smiled and texted back _Maybe you have more than one._

Blaine waited all day, antsy from anticipation as well as the discomfort in his eye and tension in his body from the reduced dosage of his pain medicine. He watched daytime TV until he felt like his brain was going to dribble out of his ears, and finally it was time. School was over. Blaine imagined Kurt going to his locker and sorting out his books the careful way he did every day, maybe checking his hair in his mirror, and then heading to rehearsal. Everyone was excited for Valentine's Day, and maybe Kurt was a little down as he walked into the room because Blaine wasn't there to share the week with him.

But then he'd see everyone grinning at him and the big bouquet of roses on the chair, and he'd walk over slowly and pick up the card and read it and have to work hard to school his expression if he even bothered... and then he'd have to call Blaine or at least text him, right? Maybe send him a photo before Mr. Schuester called them all to order.

Blaine could picture Kurt toying with one of the velvety blossoms while he sat in his chair, a smile on those soft lips, and....

Blaine's phone rang. He didn't even look to see who it was as he scooped it up off the coffee table. "Hi," he said warmly.

"I'm so sorry," Finn said in a hushed, harried voice, and it was like Blaine was splashed with a bucket of cold water. Every inch of him went numb.

"What?" Had the flowers not gotten there? Had Finn dropped them? Were they strewn across the hallway floor, crushed underfoot by the student body as they left for the day?

"It was Rachel."

Rachel? "Did she tell Kurt about the flowers?"

"She - she thought the flowers were for _her_. She saw me in the hall, and she took one look at the flowers and got tears in her eyes, and I couldn't - "

"But there was a card," Blaine said dumbly. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

"It was in my pocket," Finn replied. "Look, I'm really sorry, but she was _crying_. I couldn't tell her they weren't for her. I'll pay you back for them."

"Sure." Blaine couldn't think of anything else to say.

There was the muffled sound of voices. "I have to go. I think the janitor's coming, and I don't want him to find me in this closet."

"You're - "

But Finn was already gone, and the call had ended.

Blaine slumped back on the couch and threw an arm over his face. A minute later, he had to move it, because it was pressing on his eye.

He had no idea what to do. There was no way to fix the day now, and he couldn't send flowers like that again, not when Kurt had already seen them in Rachel's arms. At best, he'd think Blaine was copying, and he wanted Kurt to feel special.

He'd have to keep thinking.

*****

Kurt to Blaine: _I'm getting spoiled. What ever will I do when Valentine's Day is over and I stop getting cards every day?_

Blaine to Kurt: _Well, *I'll* be back at school at some point..._

Kurt to Blaine: _I suppose that will have to do._

Kurt to Blaine: _P-) -- Tina suggested this as an eyepatch emoticon_

Blaine to Kurt: _Yeah... that's better than mine._

*

"Hello, Blaine, so nice to hear from you," Rachel answered her phone when he called that afternoon. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi. I'm doing pretty well, thanks," he replied, although his eye was itching. He didn't care what the doctor said about it being a sign of healing; it still felt weird and wrong.

"I'm glad to hear it. We've missed you."

"Oh," Blaine said, surprised but really touched by the sentiment. He'd transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt and to face some of his own demons, but he'd found some wonderful friends, and now that he and Finn had sorted out their differences he felt really good about his place in New Directions.

"And of course we're starting to focus on Regionals and can't rehearse properly without you." Blaine laughed to himself; no wonder Rachel had been missing him. "There's been some talk of giving your solos to other male members of the club, but you bring an energy and charisma that can't be matched. I think it would hurt our chances if you weren't front and center this year."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he assured her.

"Wonderful. And I'd be happy to come sing more for you, no matter what Finn might say about it."

"Thank you."

"Anyway," Rachel said, "it's nearly time for our pre-dinner vocal scales, so I can't talk for very long."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I won't keep you. Actually, I wanted to ask you a favor." Blaine looked over at the picture of Kurt on his nightstand and smiled a little to himself. He couldn't help it. He'd thought about getting one of those digital picture frames so that he could have a hundred different photos shifting on it like he did on his computer screensaver, but there was something so much more real about having an actual photo of his actual boyfriend in an actual solid, glass-fronted frame.

"As long as it won't do anything to jeopardize my engagement or our chance to go to Nationals, I'm happy to help."

"I can promise it won't do either. You have Kurt's locker combination, don't you?"

"Yes, of course.”

"Great!" Blaine knew how much Kurt valued his privacy, and he didn't want to give out the combination to someone who hadn't already had it. "I was thinking it might be nice to do something special for him, like decorate his locker with some new pictures. _Not_ move anything that's already there, because you know how he is about that, but put some new ones in there to surprise him. So when he opens the door he'll smile and be reminded of how important he is to - "

"Blaine, that's a great idea!" He was fairly certain he heard her clapping her hands.

"Thanks," he said, relaxing back against his pillows.

"And obviously I am the perfect person to do that with my sharp eye for detail and extensive photo library."

"I could send you some of my favorites - "

"No," she told him. "I know exactly which ones to use. Leave it all to me."

"Thanks, Rachel. I don't suppose... do you think you could do it tomorrow?"

"I'll go to school early just to set it all up."

The next day, Blaine woke earlier than he had in weeks, and he took a shower and shaved first thing. Between the exertion and his morning pill, he had to climb back into bed afterwards to recover, his head pounding and his fresh pajamas damp but his spirits high, and he waited for Kurt's text.

It didn't come until after second period.

Kurt to Blaine: _Another card! And this one particularly sweet._

Kurt to Blaine: _In other news, Rachel broke into my locker this morning and added about twenty pictures of the two of us to my door._

Blaine to Kurt: _< 3_

Kurt to Blaine: _Why does she think I want so many pictures of her in my locker? I mean, I love her, at least most of the time, but this is ridiculous._

Blaine to Kurt: _I don't even know what to say._

Kurt to Blaine: _Exactly. I think the pressure of her ill-timed engagement is getting to her._

Blaine let his head fall back heavily against his headboard and couldn't think of a single reply.

*****

Kurt to Blaine: _Guess who joined me for lunch today? He was delivered by his much larger and less attractive cousin._

Attached to the text was a picture of an adorable tiny stuffed gorilla and a spray of balloons.

Blaine had never before developed an instant, intense, and irrational hatred of an inanimate object. There was a first time for everything.

*

"Well, well, if it isn't my second favorite gay pirate after Johnny Depp," Santana purred at Blaine over the phone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to fill Kurt's car with balloons," Blaine said. He knew he should be polite, chat with her a bit, warm her up, but he'd been spending all afternoon with the picture of that damn gorilla burned into his mind. Kurt's admirer was stepping it up, and he had to, too.

"While I'm both surprised and greatly disappointed that you didn't mention some sort of farm animal instead of balloons, why are you calling _me_?"

The directness of her question made him decide to pick the most honest answer. "I didn't think you'd have a problem with breaking into his car."

"I think you've got me confused with Puck," she replied, her voice turning to ice. "I may live in Lima Heights, but _he's_ the juvenile delinquent. It'd take him ten seconds to pop the lock on a door. Although, in fairness, he's not actually a juvenile anymore."

"You know Kurt would kill me if I let Puck anywhere near his car," Blaine said. Besides, if he was going to be asked offensive sexual questions in payment for services rendered, he'd rather answer them for Santana. At least she was gay. "Or anybody who might scratch it fishing for the lock."

"Then what are you asking for here?"

Blaine swallowed and tried to sound like he wasn't totally desperate. "I figured you wouldn't feel bad about stealing his keys out of his bag."

"No," she agreed. "I might even put them back."

"So if I got you a couple dozen balloons, would you please sneak out at lunch and put them all in his car for me? I'm going to ask Mike and Sam to blow them all up."

"Wow, you really have it bad, don't you, bow tie? What's your deal? You know Hummel's already head-over-heels for you. And probably a lot of other positions, too. He's surprisingly bendy, but I don't need to tell you that, do I?"

Blaine covered his face with his hand. This was the price he was going to have to pay to keep Kurt happy. He had to work harder if Kurt's admirer was going to keep upping the ante with gifts. He could do this.

Santana laughed, and it sent chills up his spine. "I'll tell you what. I'll take care of everything. You just leave it to Auntie Tana. I'll get his keys, no problem, and I'll even supply the balloons."

"You will?" Blaine asked warily.

"Sure."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll pay you back for them, of course."

"Don't worry about it. Puck buys condoms in bulk. Just don't use them afterward; blowing them up stretches them all out of shape. Wouldn't want one of you to get knocked up."

"You know what?" Blaine said as politely and calmly as he could, because he knew if he handled this wrong she really was going to do it. "I think you're right that I'm coming on too strong. Thank you so much for your help."

*****

Kurt to Blaine: _Artie rigged up a confetti shower by Sugar's locker today. Confetti EVERYWHERE. Two nasty falls for passersby and one pissed off janitor. But Sugar was delighted._

Kurt to Blaine: _And so was I when I received my card today._

Kurt to Blaine: _I was thinking of making a scrapbook for them. I could bring my supplies over when I visit this afternoon._

It took Blaine a few deep breaths before he tamped down his queasiness enough to type: _You know, I've stepped down another dose of my pain meds, and honestly I'm feeling like crap. I just want to crawl under the covers and get some sleep._

Kurt to Blaine: _Are you sure? I always find glitter and hot glue lift my spirits._

Blaine to Kurt: _I'm not fit for company. I'm sorry. xx_

Kurt to Blaine: _Okay. Call me tonight if you are up to it._

Blaine to Kurt: _I'll call you even if I'm not._

Kurt to Blaine: _xoxo_

*

pimpmychair (artie abrams, yo) has logged in.  
pimpmychair: whazzuuuuuuup? i got your text  
MediumDrip: How much do you think it costs to rent out tigers from the zoo?  
pimpmychair: more than my allowance, that's for damn sure  
MediumDrip: One tiger. I could probably afford one tiger. It doesn't have to be three.  
pimpmychair: how many of those happy pills are you on, b?  
MediumDrip: Not enough. They're weaning me off. It sucks.  
pimpmychair: yeah, i remember that from after the accident. it'll get better. so what's up with the tigers?  
MediumDrip: I thought I could surprise Kurt with a tiger outside of the school and a sign that says "You're Purr-fect."  
pimpmychair: hell no  
MediumDrip: You think it's too expensive? I still have most of my birthday money.  
pimpmychair: i think it's too cheesy  
pimpmychair: also, tigers can't purr  
MediumDrip: Damn it.  
pimpmychair: can't fight nature  
MediumDrip: Right now, I can't fight anything.

*****

Blaine came out of his latest doctor's appointment the next afternoon to find a wall of texts from Kurt on his phone. He squinted at them from behind his sunglasses and tried to get his eyes to focus, both of them for the first time in a while, because he had just been instructed to take off the patch for part of each day.

Kurt to Blaine: _If Rachel says the word wedding one more time, I may never be able to look at a bridal magazine again._

Kurt to Blaine: _ME._

Kurt to Blaine: _You have to get well soon so you can be here and distract me from this tragedy._

Kurt to Blaine: _And also because I want you to be well. <3_

Blaine smiled to himself as he got into the passenger's side of his mother's car and fastened his seatbelt. He typed back: _Can you bring up Barbra? Or Broadway? Change the topic to something else even more exciting to her that won't make you hate your favorite things?_

Blaine was back in his bedroom, curled up in his pajamas again under his throw with his math book on his knee, by the time he got a reply.

Kurt to Blaine: _You're a genius. xoxo_

Grinning to himself and probably more pleased by the compliment than he should be, Blaine typed: _If you say so, who am I to argue?_

Kurt to Blaine: _Exactly. In fact, you should follow that rule in every situation._

Blaine to Kurt: _You know I do. I always listen to you._

Kurt to Blaine: _< 3_

Kurt to Blaine: _Let me know if you want me to swing by the dry cleaners for you. I promise not to look at anything._

Blaine blinked at the message. _Was that supposed to go to Carole?_

Kurt to Blaine: _No, you. I know you're still not allowed to drive. I'm making an extra trip tomorrow for part of my Valentine's Day outfit. I want it professionally pressed._

Blaine to Kurt: _Your Valentine's Day outfit?_

Kurt to Blaine: _Yes. Apparently I can go to Sugar's party, because I have a date and am no longer a sad single unworthy of admission!_

_You do?_ Blaine wrote back. Maybe it was Mercedes; she was without a boyfriend now, after having had two. That would make sense. That'd be nice for them both, even if Blaine wished he could go, too.

Kurt to Blaine: _Yes. Today's card said my admirer will be there! P-D_

Kurt to Blaine: _And soon we can go back to using our regular emoticons! :)_

Blaine stared at his phone until the letters and words all began to blur from the strain. He trusted Kurt. He wasn't worried about that. And he was glad Kurt could go hang out with their friends if Blaine was still stuck at home recovering from this stupid injury. But for Kurt's admirer to show himself at the party...

What had Blaine really thought, that the guy was going to back off? At least it would be in public. And he trusted Kurt.

He rubbed his temple and wondered if the headache he could feel coming on was from his eye or something else entirely.

Blaine to Kurt: _I don't have any dry cleaning. But thanks._

Kurt to Blaine: _Okay. Call you after my homework is finished. xoxoxo_

*

When the doorbell rang the next afternoon, Blaine was surprised to find Sam standing outside his front door. "Hey, Sam," he said, stepping back into the foyer out of politeness as well as the desire to get out of the knife-sharp glare of the sun.

"Hey." Sam held up a bundle of papers that he'd had tucked under his arm. "Sugar called an emergency meeting of all of the Glee couples after school. Something about her party, I don't know. So Finn asked me to drop off your homework. I've got math from him, English from Tina, and a whole folder of stuff from Miss Pillsbury from your other classes." He handed the papers to Blaine. "Sorry."

Blaine shrugged and flipped through the stack. There was a sticky-note inside of the folder from Miss Pillsbury that said "Hope to have you back soon! p.s. The flowers were gorgeous; I hope he liked them!" in her delicate, perfect handwriting. He shut the folder again.

"Not your fault," Blaine told him and forced a smile. Sam smiled back, but it looked about as hard for him to do it as it had been for Blaine Blaine nodded toward the kitchen. "Want a soda or something?"

"Sure."

When they were settled in the tall stools at the kitchen island with some diet soda and a bag of baby carrots with a little bowl of ranch dressing for dipping (Blaine had really been hoping for an excuse to break into the box of double chocolate chip cookies his mother had bought at the little bakery she liked, but he bowed to Sam's health obsession), Sam seemed to relax a little.

"How's the eye?" he asked. "Kurt said he thought you'd be back in school soon."

Blaine nodded. "Next week, I think. I'm just waiting to get the all-clear. Honestly, it isn't bothering me that much just sitting here, but reading is pretty bad, and so is sleeping now that I'm nearly off the pills."

"Sleep too? Sleep is awesome. That really sucks," Sam said with feeling.

"Yeah," Blaine said, laughing. "I'll toast to that." They raised their glasses and touched them together before digging back into their snack.

Sam dipped his carrot thoughtfully in the dressing, his hair falling forward over his eyes.

Blaine wasn't sure how much to presume upon their tentative friendship, but it was clear Sam was troubled. He couldn't ignore it. "How are things going with you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know." Sam shrugged. "Single for Valentine's Day." He tried another smile.

"Yeah, Kurt told me about Mercedes. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Sam said, sighing out the word. "Me, too. And the worst thing is, I didn't see it coming. I didn't think she'd pick him, and I really didn't think she'd pick _neither_ of us. I get it, I get why she needs to be alone, but..."

He looked so sad that Blaine reached out and put his hand on his arm to give him a sympathetic pat, but all that Blaine could hear was _I didn't think she'd pick him_. He knew his situation was entirely different from Sam's, but maybe he was being foolish to think that Kurt wouldn't be tempted at all by his admirer. Obviously Kurt was charmed by all of the attention, and Blaine couldn't simply send him (another) bouquet of flowers - this time to his house with a proper card - and a basket of his favorite skin care products and think it compared. He had to do something special. _Kurt_ was special, after all. Even if his options were limited being stuck at home, Blaine had to do _something_.

But what? He couldn't drive and buy something in person, and he didn't have the depth perception to make a handmade valentine. Hell, he probably couldn't create something perfect enough to pass Kurt's critical eye on a good day. Even if he had a car he couldn't take him to dinner or the movies, not and think it would impress him. There was no way their parents would let them go to Columbus overnight to the theater. All he could do was sing, and as much as he loved singing to Kurt a little a capella in his bedroom hardly seemed special. They sang to each other like that all of the time, and he was _not_ going to serenade him on the piano in the music room with his parents just around the corner in the kitchen. That would be awkward on _so_ many levels.

Blaine set down his glass. What if he did something new? Something private but special. "How long did it take you to learn guitar?"

Sam paused his story about the new guy in school and the songs they'd been singing to the other students and blinked. "Um, I don't know. It was a few months before I got good at it."

"Oh." There went that idea. He needed something a lot faster than that.

"But if you wanted I could show you some chords and stuff to get you started," Sam said more brightly. "I could bring my guitar with me next time."

He looked so happy with the idea that Blaine had to say, "Thanks. That'd be great." He'd always wanted to learn to play, after all.

*****

Mike to Blaine: _You should see the collage of cards in Kurt's locker! He's having a very good week. Tina says I need to step it up. See you soon?_

Kurt to Blaine: _I think I may be the dry cleaners' favorite customer._

Kurt to Blaine: _If only you could see me in my fabulous Valentine's outfit... ;)_

Blaine to Kurt: _I really wish I could. :(_

*

Blaine frowned at his image on the Skype screen while he waited for the call to connect. He hadn't shaved in a few days because Kurt hadn't been over, and his face looked drawn and tired. Even his hair was lifeless. It seemed ridiculous, given all that he was allowed to do was lie around. But coming off of the pain pills had left him feeling even more wobbly than he had felt on them. He could think again finally, but he was so damn tired. The doctor assured him it was normal, just like he assured him that even though having his patch off a couple of hours a day now would be uncomfortable it was the next step to not needing it at all.

Still, maybe he should have cleaned up before he made the call. He was asking for a favor, after all, and if he wanted to impress -

The screen lit up before he could close the program, and Sugar's face appeared in front of him. Her makeup was flawless, if bright, and... was she professionally lit sitting at her desk? Wow.

"Blaine Anderson!" she gasped, beaming at him. Her smile faded a little as she squinted at her screen. "What happened to you? You look terrible. I thought you were home sick, but are you actually homeless? Because that's sad. And kind of gross."

"No, I - " He cleared his throat and tried not to look as mortified as he felt; of course he should have pulled himself together. What good was it if he could think again but all he could think about was how frantic he was feeling about Kurt? But not feeling frantic was why he was calling, so he just had to make the best of it. "I haven't had the energy to shave. I'm sorry."

"Oh." She peered at him for another moment and then shrugged. "I guess the rugged look is in these days, anyway. So what can I do for you, Mr. Mountain Man?"

Blaine resisted the urge to rub his chin; he didn't have _that_ much stubble. "Actually, I was hoping I might be able to offer to do something for _you_." He smiled at her; this part he'd thought about, and if he could just keep it on script...

"Sorry, Blaine, I'm really _totally_ flattered, but I have a boyfriend now, _and_ one waiting in line. And Rory gave me a puppy, so you'd have to work really hard to get ahead of them." She adjusted the bow in her hair while looking at her image on her monitor.

So much for staying on script. "I'm with Kurt," he reminded her. "And that's why I was calling, actually."

"Why? Do you think _he_ wants to date me, too? I mean, he's pretty, but there's only room for one princess in this relationship, and that's me."

"No, Sugar, I - " Blaine took a breath and tried to get back on track. She could be as sweet as her name, but ultimately she was self-centered. He had to focus on _her_ , give her something _she_ wanted so that _he_ could get what he needed. "Kurt was telling me about your Valentine's Day party, and I was thinking maybe I could come and help you give everyone a special surprise, since nobody is expecting me there." Especially not Kurt, but that was the point, to surprise him. To be there and do something big to win back his boyfriend's heart, if only he could get Sugar and his parents to agree. He wasn't sure who would be harder, but he _had_ to be there.

"Oh!" she cried, clapping her hands together. "You should totally jump out of a cake! Nobody would expect that!"

"Um, that's one idea, but I was thinking it might make more of an impact if I did something a little more, you know, showy."

"You could be holding sparklers when you jump out."

"And that's a great thought," he plowed on, "but I'm kind of more known for singing and dancing."

She tilted her head and looked at him. "We wouldn't want to spread your icky eye problem to other people when they ate the cake, anyway."

"Having a scratched cornea isn't contagious," he said. "And I don't think those cakes you jump out of are real."

"Oh, okay." She shrugged. "Well, I guess you could sing. Everybody thinks you're a total hottie when you're on stage. But you have to shave and stuff. No singles, no saddies, and no homeless people allowed at my party."

"I'm not homel-" he started and then gave up. This was for Kurt. If he made a big splash, Kurt would be impressed. Kurt would focus on _him_. He just had to get her to agree. "I promise."

"Yay! This is going to be the best party ever! Now let's talk about your grand entrance. What if you popped out of the cake _singing_?"

*****

Kurt to Blaine: _Tina and I are going shopping for favors for Sugar's party this afternoon. Do you want us to swing by when we're done? I miss you._

Blaine to Kurt: _I miss you, too. So much. But I'm working on a project today, and there's a deadline._

Kurt to Blaine: _I like projects! Are sequins involved? I could help._

Blaine to Kurt: _My lips are sealed. But no, you can't._

Kurt to Blaine: _Oooh, secrets... :) Just like my admirer._

*

"Dude, you can't ask me that!" The horror in Finn's voice was clear over the phone.

"I'm not asking you to look at his clothes while he's _in_ them," Blaine said as patiently as he could manage. "It's just his closet."

"Just his closet? _Just_ his closet? This is Kurt we're talking about. _Kurt_."

"Yes, I'm aware we're talking about Kurt." Blaine pressed his eyes shut and tried so very, very hard not to snap at Finn. "All I'm asking is that you go into his room when he isn't home and find his Valentine's Day party outfit. He had it pressed, and I'm sure he's taken it out of the bag so the fabric can breathe. It's probably hanging somewhere on its own in his closet or on the back of his door."

"And then what?"

"Take a picture of it and send it to me."

Finn was quiet for a long moment. "Okay, I know you're dating and all, but that's kind of creepy."

"No." Blaine sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It isn't. I'm trying to do something special for him, and I need to know what he's wearing to Sugar's party."

"I - " Finn sounded torn, and Blaine's heart soared. "No." And then crashed to the ground in a thousand tiny, aching pieces. "I can't. I'm sorry. I know I owe you for messing up the flowers, but I can't. It's Kurt's closet. I have to live with him. I don't even want to know what he'd do to me if he found out, and you know he'll find out."

"Finn - "

"Sorry, dude. But you're doing great on your own!" The call ended.

Blaine slammed his phone down onto his bedside table in frustration. He knew Kurt felt very strongly about his wardrobe, but this wouldn't _hurt_ anything. Unless Finn was very clumsy, Kurt would never suspect a thing.

Clumsy, right. Maybe it was a good idea Finn had said no.

Except that Blaine really needed to know what Kurt was wearing tomorrow night. Blaine knew he could throw together a presentable look, but Kurt deserved better than presentable. He deserved perfect. He deserved _coordinated_ , not matching, of course, but complementary so that when they looked back in pictures Kurt would see them as a couple, front and center. Together.

So Blaine had to know what Kurt was wearing. Asking Tina had yielded the fact that he had a new jacket. Asking Rachel had yielded a twenty minute monologue on the upcoming dinner her fathers were hosting for Finn's family (minus Kurt). Asking Finn had yielded absolutely nothing. And there was no one else who had better access to Kurt's mind and/or closet.

Unless...

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel. It's Blaine. Anderson."

Carole laughed on the other end of the line. "First, it's Carole. And I know who you are, Blaine. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, thanks," Blaine said, smiling at the warmth in the question. "Better than I was, not as well as I'd like to be."

"Isn't that always the way? I broke my wrist when I was thirteen, and I remember wanting to get out of the cast so badly. It felt like it took forever."

"Yeah. I hope to be back to school next week."

"I'm sure that's a double-edged sword for you," Carole replied, "but I know Kurt and your friends miss you. We do, too."

Blaine ducked his head, something deep in his stomach fluttering from hearing that. "Thanks. I'll be over as soon as I can."

"I hope so." There was the sound of dishes clanking against each other over the line. "Anyway, Blaine, if you're looking for Kurt, he's not here. Is he not answering his phone?"

"No," Blaine said. "I mean, I don't know. I wasn't calling for him." He took a deep breath; he could do this. He had to. And Carole had always been so nice to him. "I was actually calling to ask you for a favor."

"Oh? What's that?" she asked.

"I, um, well, you know Valentine's Day is tomorrow." Why was he suddenly so nervous? If she said no, she said no, and he could still put together an outfit Kurt would like, even if it wouldn't be perfectly coordinated with his. It wasn't like one ensemble was going to ruin his chances forever.

Oh, god. He swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"Yes, I may have heard something about that around here this week," she said with a laugh.

"And I want to surprise Kurt by showing up at Sugar's party," he said. "Please don't tell him."

"My lips are sealed," she promised. "But I'm afraid we can't give you a ride, because we have dinner plans with the Berrys."

"No, I'm going to drive," he said, like it wasn't a big deal that it would be the first time he'd driven since the accident and that it would probably be against his doctor's orders if he'd asked him. "It isn't far."

"Okay. Then what do you need me to do?"

"I know this is a lot to ask, but... would you mind going up to Kurt's room and telling me what he'll be wearing? I'm sure he's set it aside."

Carole was silent for a brief but awful moment. "Why is that a lot to ask, Blaine?"

"Well, it's Kurt's closet. I know how he feels about it."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "I do, too, but I _also_ know that I do some of his laundry."

"You do?" Blaine gaped at his desk lamp in shock. Kurt trusted someone else with his clothes? It was almost unthinkable; Blaine wasn't sure _he_ would pass the test.

"Just some of the basics, but yes." There was the soft thudding of her feet as she climbed the stairs, and she said in a conspiratorial whisper, "I think I'm in the inner circle. Okay, let's see what we can find."

"I know he got some part of his outfit pressed this week; it might be a jacket. He doesn't like to leave his clothes in the bags, so my guess is it'll be hanging up somewhere. On the back of his door, or maybe to one side in his closet."

"Hmm. Let me just... no, or how about... hmm... Blaine, I'm not seeing - oh. This must be it. Oh, how nice."

Blaine somehow managed not to let too much of his frustration and anticipation show in his voice when he said, "And what is it?"

Instead of just giving him the information he desperately wanted, she said, "How much do you need to know? I'm sure he's going to want to surprise you, too."

"But he doesn't know I'll be there," Blaine insisted.

"I am not ruining all of the mystery," Carole replied; she sounded very serious about it. "What do you need for your surprise?"

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath. "What's the main color of the outfit? The statement piece. Kurt usually has one. I'm assuming it's something in the red family."

"Well..." Carole hmmed under her breath. "Honestly, I don't even know how to describe the color and texture of this jacket. Although it's gorgeous."

Blaine drummed his fingers on the top of his desk and bounced his knee a little. "Can you text me a picture?"

"Oh, Blaine, I can barely send out regular texts on my phone."

He took another deep breath; he was so close. He could figure out a way. "What if you tell me the designer of the jacket? It should have a label. And then if you give me a rough description I can look it up online."

Carole made a thoughtful noise. "Okay," she finally agreed. "I just have to make sure I don't disturb... oh, look at this tie. I didn't even notice the detail at first, but - He really does have the most interesting taste, doesn't he?"

Blaine wasn't sure she meant it with quite as much admiration as he did, but he was quick to reply, "He's amazing." Kurt _was_.

"Yes," she said, her voice softening. "And so are you to want to surprise him."

"Thanks." Although he didn't feel amazing; he felt desperate: desperate to see Kurt, desperate to get this surprise right, desperate to stop having to hear about some other guy who was sending Kurt cards and gifts right when Blaine was almost entirely out of the picture. But if he could just nail the performance and draw Kurt back in the way he'd first caught his attention - through song and showmanship - it would all be okay. _If_ he could do it.

"Here we are!"

It took about five minutes for Blaine to find the jacket online with Carole's help, and it took another hour after they hung up for him to be able to find a coordinating tie that he could have overnighted in time. But he did. He found something that would be perfect, and then he dug through his closet to put together the rest of his outfit.

If he had to lie down and take a nap after he picked out his clothes and put the rest away because his head was throbbing so much, and if he slept through dinner and Kurt's nightly call, well, it was a small price to pay for doing something so special on Valentine's Day.

*****

The next afternoon, Blaine's phone buzzing beside his pillow woke him, and as he reached blearily for it he wondered when he'd fallen asleep; the last thing he remembered was putting the finishing touches on the eyepatch he'd been working on. It had apparently taken more out of him than he'd thought. He couldn't _wait_ to be back to normal.

He stifled a yawn and was happy to find the image of Kurt's face lighting up his phone. "Hi," he said with a smile as he picked up the call.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed on the other end of the phone. "They're _beautiful_."

Between the fuzz lingering in his brain and the way the hushed warmth in Kurt's voice went straight to Blaine's gut and settled into a liquid pool of yearning, it took him a second to realize what Kurt was talking about; the flowers he'd sent (direct from the florist, no Finn involved) must have arrived. He cleared his throat to get rid of any unwelcome hoarseness and replied, "I'm glad."

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt said. "It's too much."

"It's only two dozen roses," Blaine said.

"Oh, yes," was Kurt's dry reply, but Blaine didn't understand his tone. It really wasn't all that impressive.

"Think of it as me trying to make up a little for being such an idiot last Valentine's Day. And for being mostly out of commission this one."

"Believe me, Blaine, you've more than made up for it." There was that warmth again, and Blaine drew in a slow breath as his pulse began to speed up. He loved when Kurt's voice filled with undercurrents of strong emotion like that, especially when it was for him, when Kurt felt so much for _him_. It just wasn't anything he could act on, and he couldn't let himself get lost in it. "I have a present for you, too. I'll give it to you later."

"Okay," Blaine replied and tried not to sound too disappointed that Kurt wasn't going to bring it over before the party. Kurt might not know it, but Blaine would see him in person later that night, and that was present enough. He shouldn't be hurt because Kurt was busy. Kurt's life went on, after all.

"You sound tired," Kurt said. "How are you doing today?"

"Honestly? I'm tired and tired of being tired."

Kurt's laugh was soft and full of sympathy. "I can imagine. I won't keep you, then. I need extra time to get ready for tonight, anyway. I'm looking forward to it. I want to look perfect."

"You always do," Blaine told him. He refused to be more jealous than he already was; Kurt prided himself on looking great every day, after all. It didn't have to mean anything else. And Blaine _would_ be there to enjoy it.

"It's a gift." He heard Kurt's smile and then his deep inhalation. "Mmm, the roses smell good, too. Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Blaine said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After they hung up, Blaine looked over at Kurt's picture on his nightstand, his outfit draped over his chair, his new bow tie in its FedEx box and told himself it was all enough. He was enough. It would all be enough.

*

Blaine knew how to make an entrance. He liked the attention more than the spectacle itself, but he knew how to grab hold of an audience and keep it firmly focused on him. He knew how important the first few seconds were to set the tone of the performance. He knew that every detail counted, from how he held himself to what he was wearing.

His entrance at Sugar's party was no different. He was dressed to impress, with the eyepatch thrown in to surprise and intrigue, and he sang and danced with just the right amount of swagger to draw the room in. He was tired enough that it was work, but he fell into it, anyway. And, as always, the mere act of performing fueled him and made him feel stronger and bigger than he was.

He didn't let himself look for Kurt the second he turned around. He knew he had to stay in the zone. Still, when his eyes flicked over Kurt in the far corner of the room, sitting with Rachel and not wrapped up with some other guy, Blaine felt the tension rush out of his chest, and as Kurt's expression shifted from something subdued through shock to joy it was that much easier for Blaine to let his body go loose as he danced across the floor toward him. That utter delight was for _him_.

Blaine knew how to do this part, too, to flirt and be close, to stay in Kurt's orbit for a little while before spinning out across the room and letting himself be drawn back in. He knew how to keep Kurt's attention as surely as the audience's, to pull him by his tie and dance by his side to keep that spark bright in his eyes and then go back to working the rest of the party like the performer he was.

Even while rousing the audience to participate, Blaine's own attention was pulled back to Kurt again and again; it was hard to look away when Kurt danced toward _him_ , all hips and excitement and inner fire as he sang with his own bright glow. But Blaine didn't need to look away. He had the room right where he wanted it. He had _Kurt_ right where he wanted him, just in front of him, happy and dancing and as wrapped up with him and the song as he possibly could be. _This_ was what Valentine's Day was meant to be.

When “Love Shack” was over and the balloons were still cascading down and being bounced like beach balls by the others, Kurt looked him over from head to toe, his smile growing even wider.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Blaine said, grinning back.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kurt leaned back against the edge of the booth behind him and said with a laugh, "Tonight hasn't gone at all like I expected. Except now it has."

"It's not over yet," Blaine told him.

"Blaine - " Kurt started to protest, but Blaine just nodded at Sugar.

"I have another song to sing." And with that the music started up again, and Blaine winked at Kurt before spinning away up to the stage to sing "Lovefool." By the time he got to the chorus, Brittany was back beside him, and they harmonized through "Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me" before he stepped back to let Santana join her girlfriend on the lead for a little while.

Kurt was still standing by the booth, his shoulders moving in time with the music and a fond smile curving his lips, and when he sang "I can't care 'bout anything but you" directly back to him across the room Blaine's heart lightened in his chest that much more. One of the things he most loved about Kurt was how he took what Blaine put out there and gave it right back to him; he never left Blaine hanging. He never left him wondering.

And so it was easy to dance over to him as the song went on and sing the final line on his knees at Kurt's feet, because between Kurt's doting expression and the way his eyes were rapt on Blaine's face Blaine knew Kurt would be there to help him up again, physically and emotionally, when the song was over. And he did, extending a hand as soon as the music ended and pulling Blaine to his feet.

"You are full of surprises," Kurt said, shaking his head, but he didn't look unhappy at all.

"Good ones?"

Kurt leaned in a little and said, "Very good. Although I'm a little annoyed you've been holding out on me this week. I thought you weren't feeling well."

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not really. But it's Valentine's Day."

"Yes." Kurt's eyes flicked over Blaine's shoulder. "And apparently open mic night?"

Blaine turned to the stage to see Finn picking up a microphone. "Hey, everybody," he said. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my amazing fiancée, Rachel." He smiled over at her as the music to "You Might Think" started up.

"Isn't this song from _Cars_?" Blaine asked. Or maybe it was from the second movie. Either way, it's not like it disqualified it from being a good love song.

"Oh my god," Kurt said in some horror.

"Come on, it's sweet."

Kurt swiveled his head toward Blaine. "And look who I'm talking to." He scanned Blaine up and down, his brow furrowing when he saw the hand Blaine had on the booth beside him to steady himself as the rush of adrenalin from performing started to ebb, leaving him feeling more drained than he was used to. "We're going to sit now."

"But I like this song - "

"And you can hear it while we sit."

"But - " Finn was getting to the chorus, and he'd sound really good with some backing harmonies.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, and as always Blaine was helpless to fight against following wherever Kurt was leading. In this case it was to a booth at the edge of the room away from the stage. Kurt flagged down a server with a fluid motion of his long arm and ordered them both sodas before settling back against his seat and looking at Blaine.

"I'm happy to see you," he said.

"Me, too," Blaine replied. He let his eyes drift over Kurt's face and clothes; he looked even more handsome through two eyes than he had the past weeks through only one. Plus, his outfit was very flattering, and he wished he’d sat next to him so he could reach out and touch instead of just admire from afar. "You look really good. Although I thought you were wearing a jacket tonight."

"I did. It's over - " Kurt stopped mid-gesture and snapped his attention back to Blaine. "How did you know I was wearing a jacket?"

"Um." Blaine was very happy to receive his drink and take a sip, mostly to try to delay the inevitable, though the singing had left him quite thirsty. "I may have had a spy," he admitted, not quite sure how Kurt would take the news.

"Was it Finn? Please tell me it wasn't Finn. Please tell me you didn't send him anywhere near my closet."

"No," Blaine assured him.

"Then who?"

Blaine mimed locking his lips. "I must protect my sources."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, but he seemed to think better of pressing the point. "I'd say I'll figure it out, but I'm apparently not as good at guessing secrets as I thought I was."

He looked so suddenly serious that Blaine had to ask the question he’d been determined not to raise: "What happened with your admirer?"

Kurt fiddled with his straw for a second before meeting Blaine's eyes squarely. "It was David. Karofsky."

"Karofsky?" Blaine sat up as a fresh burst of adrenalin rushed through him. "Are you okay? What happened?" He reached out a hand for Kurt across the table.

"I'm okay," Kurt rushed to say. He slipped his hand into Blaine's and squeezed; Blaine wasn't sure which one of them he was trying to reassure. "I think - I don't know. He's confused. Coming out is hard." He tilted his head and shrugged a little.

"Yeah," Blaine said, tightening his fingers on Kurt's, because they'd had different paths and both had been difficult in their own ways; Karofsky would have his own struggles, too. Still, sending Kurt cards and gifts...

"He was upset when he left, but obviously I'm not - " Kurt took a shaky breath and said, "I thought it was you. Blaine, it never even _occurred_ to me that it wasn't you."

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh a little as a flood of relief left him giddy and light-headed. Kurt had thought his admirer was _him_. That was why Kurt had been so openly delighted about it with him; he'd been teasing, _flirting_. Everything suddenly made so much more sense.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I've been trying all week to be excited for you because you were so happy about having a secret admirer."

Kurt's free hand flew to his mouth as his eyes went wide with shock. "Oh my god."

"No, it's okay," Blaine said. "I mean, I'm sorry it was Karofsky and not me, but I get it now. I knew you wouldn't flaunt it at me if you were seriously interested in another guy, but..."

"Blaine, I - "

Blaine cut him off. "Really, Kurt. It's okay. Are you sure you're all right, though? I mean, Karofsky was harassing you for days, and - "

"I'll be fine," Kurt said with a swiftness that made Blaine promise himself he'd chase the issue later. "Can we not talk about it right now? I'd rather focus on the fact that _you're_ here after all. How are you here?" He put his other hand atop their entwined ones.

"I told you. I wanted to surprise you. It's Valentine's Day."

Kurt smiled at him, his expression going soft. "This is a very nice surprise. Especially with both of your eyes to gaze into over candlelight."

Blaine ducked his head. "And you're right that your outfit is even better with depth perception. I'm glad I got to see it." Even if Kurt wasn't wearing the item with which he'd specifically coordinated his tie.

"Of course." He squeezed Blaine's hand again and watched him thoughtfully. "Were you _worried_? Is that why you're doing all this tonight?"

"A little," Blaine said, because he couldn't lie. "But mostly it's because I love you, and this is kind of the only thing I can do to show it."

"Blaine, I love it when you sing to me. With me. There’s no ‘only’ about it."

If Kurt wanted singing, he could totally give him more singing. "Actually, I practiced another song for you," Blaine said. He pulled his hands back and looked toward the stage where Artie was finishing up, but Kurt caught his wrist before he could slip out of the booth.

"Leave that to someone else right now,” Kurt said, because his mission in life was apparently to confuse Blaine. But then the flashing lights and fake smoke filling the room were probably doing their part on that, too.

Kurt seemed to take pity on him, and he smiled across the table. “Let someone else sing so you can dance with me instead?"

"Oh. Okay." Blaine's chest felt tight, and he knew he was smiling like a sap as he let Kurt lead him toward a clearer area of the floor. He didn't care about his expression, the growing pain in his right eye from the lights, or all of the mis-steps over the week. It was Valentine's Day, Kurt loved him, and everything was all right. Everything was going to be all right.

So he swept Kurt into the circle of his arms as the music drifted into something softer, and Kurt’s eyes were warm on his as he fitted his hand to Blaine’s and put his other on Blaine’s shoulder. They’d gotten better at dancing like this than they used to be, so Blaine let himself pull Kurt close, resting their twined hands on his own chest, and pressed his cheek to Kurt’s. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and drifting on the music and the feel of Kurt moving with him. It was easy to let everything else flow away.

“Are you going to fall asleep?” Kurt murmured against his ear with amusement halfway through the song. “Should I be leading? Or driving you home?”

“No,” Blaine said, and he lifted his head so that he could look Kurt in the eye again. That was nice, too, even with the twinge he got from one of the spinning lights shining on him in just the right angle. “I’m enjoying myself. I love dancing with you.”

“I love _you_ ,” Kurt replied, and he looked so sure about it that Blaine had to tip his head up to kiss him. Kurt’s lips were as soft as ever, sweet from the hint of soda, and it took everything Blaine had not to crush him close and chase that taste from Kurt’s mouth until he was all that was left. It had been too long, and he’d been missing so much about him. But he was gentle, careful, aware of where they were and who was around them, and yet his blood was still thrumming in his veins when he pulled back.

Kurt’s eyes were dark, and his smile was wry. “Maybe we should have skipped the party and celebrated the holiday at your house. We could have watched movies on the couch.” Which always led to at least a little making out, from stolen kisses around his parents wandering through to much, much more.

“No,” Blaine said, swinging him in a tight circle and getting a surprised laugh in return. “I love that, but it’s Valentine’s Day. It needs to be special.”

“It’s always special with you, Blaine,” Kurt told him.

The soft sweetness in his voice made it impossible for Blaine to get enough air to speak even if he’d wanted to argue. So he just twirled Kurt out in a spin and pulled him back tight against him, where he fit so perfectly. Where he was meant to be.


End file.
